Heaven
by Faikitty
Summary: Tell me; since we're Ghosts, what happens when we die? Castor/Labrador.


Merry Christmas~! *heart*

Or whatever you celebrate. XD Or if you celebrate nothing, then I just hope tomorrow's a good day for you! :)

So far, I've gotten one present. A weird little polar bear nightgown thing from my mom. XD My sister and I got matching sets, for crying out loud.

Here's a present for you~! *laughs* Actually, this is way too depressing to be a good Christmas present. Well, not depressing, but it's not particularly happy either. I'mma upload a comedy fanfic tomorrow, using Christmas as a theme. Any requests? I'll be glad to take 'em. =D

This is just hurt/comfort and fluff. Based on chapter 46, so if you haven't read that far, don't read this, my friends.

Disclaimer: I do not own 07-Ghost and have no affiliation with anyone involved in its production.

* * *

"_Labrador… You're naïve… That sort of person has no need for sympathy…"_

"_Why, Castor!"_

"_Because… it'd be more of a problem… if you died… than if I did…"_

"_Idiot! You're not dying yet!"_

-X-

Labrador sat at Castor's bed, leaning against the side. His face was buried in his hands, and his body was completely drained of energy. Still, he refused to sleep until Castor woke up. The other bishop had fallen unconscious from loss of blood shortly after Ayanami had fled, and Labrador had carried him back into the main hall of the church and into his room, treating his wounds there. His arm was gone permanently, as was his eye.

It was Labrador's fault.

"No, it's not."

Labrador looked up when he heard Castor's voice. The man was struggling to sit up in the bed, but he ended up just giving up and falling back onto the pillow with a slight groan of pain. He turned his head, meeting Labrador's regretful eyes with his remaining one. He smiled slightly at Labrador's expression. "It's not your fault," he repeated more firmly this time.

"But it is," Labrador denied, shaking his head. "Like you said, he has no need for my sympathy. It's just that that got you hurt."

"Labrador, don't be an idiot. It's in your nature to forgive people too easily. You've done so to me many times," Castor laughed. He cringed when it caused him more pain. Glancing at his arm—or rather, the lack of—, he quickly averted his gaze to the ceiling, his breathing increasing slightly.

Labrador stood and gently started to unwrap the remainder of Castor's arm. All that was left was a bloody stump.

"I can remake it. It'll be more efficient than ever! I'll be able to reach higher places now!" Castor joked. He took in Labrador's face, but it hadn't changed. The purple-haired man just wordlessly put new gauze on the wound, concentrating only on his work. Castor sighed. "Seriously, Lab. It's fine. We heal more quickly than regular people, so—"

"You could've died," Labrador interrupted abruptly.

"Hey, you said I wasn't going to yet! Don't tell me you've changed your mind!"

"You could've died…" Labrador said again, softly but with a fierce glare at the man lying on the bed.

Castor sighed. "So could you," was his only response.

Labrador sat down on the very edge of the bed, preferring to stare out the window with his face hidden from Castor. "What…do you think will happen to us when we die?" he asked, sounding all at once like an innocent child and a weary old man.

"We've already died once," Castor reminded him.

"I know, but…Do you think that we'll be reincarnated again? Or…will we go on, to a better place? Or do you think that there is no place for us ghosts to go, that once we die we stay gone, someplace dark and alone? Maybe we sleep for all eternity, maybe—"

He cut off as Castor kissed him, drawing away all of his fear. After a moment they pulled apart, and Castor fell hard onto the blankets again, breathing heavily, his face slightly contorted with pain. "Lab, you need to not think so much," he huffed.

"Sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for?"

"For…for everything. I'm sorry that I got you hurt, I'm sorry that I took on Ayanami alone, I'm sorry that I can't stop thinking about unnecessary things, I'm sorry—"

"Labrador. Shut up. Do I have to kiss you again?"

Labrador blushed despite everything. "Maybe once you're better," he muttered, face red.

Castor grinned. "Now come on. Cheer up! We're both still alive, and the future is for another day. Now show me a smile!"

Labrador sheepishly did as he was told, and then he turned to gaze out the window again. "Hey, Castor? Um…I…Wait, Castor?" Turning around, he saw that the redheaded man had already fallen into a light sleep again, and Labrador smiled, more honestly this time, planting a delicate kiss on Castor's forehead. Heaven could wait. Earth was where he belonged right now.

* * *

Yep. That's that done. So now I'm going to set out cookies for Santa and go to bed. ^_^ Bye bye 'til next time~!


End file.
